Always Lucky
by Almaskarell
Summary: A short story taking place after level 15 mission for the Joker Team villains, after the Batman is defeated (boy, that battle is tough).


A short story about my DC Universe Online character, a villain on the Joker team, written about a year ago. Be harsh, I could use some criticizing )

* * *

She's laughing, because she's always lucky.

Thought this party was the hardest yet. Her coat's hemline is tattered, her katar needs fixing, she can feel blood in her mouth and her whole body is aching - the Dark Knight of Gotham lives up to his reputation. Still she's lucky - she's not meeting Arkham tonight. Minx is lucky and that's a good occasion for a smile. Batman is still tied up and unconscious, Harley is putting a red-lipstick smile on his face, while Mister J is reciting something to his Clowns. Ah, perfection. Another occasion for a smile. And, maybe, for a brief giggle. Short simple melody comes to mind, that has to be hummed right away and then giggled at some more. You know what they say - when you laugh for no reason, you might be... Oh, well, Joker's Fun House is no place for people who can't laugh just because.

She's always laughing and she's always lucky.

She's laughing, bursting into the police station with a bunch of Clowns alongside her. Laughing, when bullets pass mere inches from her body. Laughing, when policemen bodies freeze in funny poses. Laughing, when she almost flies into the command centre, seeing the sophisticated security system ruined for good. Laughing, when she's running in luxurious hotel corridors past dozens of SCU Officers towards the biggest adventure of the night. She's laughing even when she's face to face with the legend of all the Gotham heroes, barely escaping his fist. 'Cause she knows she'll be lucky this time as well.

- It won't last long.

The voice takes her off guard. Just a little. Not enough to wipe the smile off her face, but enough to make her wonder a bit of who the voice belongs to. The Bat woke up and at the luckiest of times, too. The Clown Prince of Crime is still busy with his one-man show, his goon can't take their eyes off him and Harley gives SCU Officers their makeovers.

- Joker doesn't care, whom to use. Sooner or later, he'll get rid of you as well.

Minx stretches carefully. Bruises cooled a little, but it will be a few days before she's able to move as quickly as before.

- And I don't care who's throwing the party, as long as it's fun and profitable.

Batman's sitting there, all dark and serious, and with a lipsticky smile on his face and a smooch on his forehead, it looks so ridiculous that Minx isn't even trying not to laugh.

- People, who laugh too much, end up in Arkham, - frowns the Dark Knight.

- And all work and no fun makes a very dull hero - she blows him a kiss, smiling again. - Cool off your gears, Tin Man.

Batman frowns again but doesn't respond, and Minx suddenly feels tickling at the top of her head. She smiles wider and heads to the balcony, away from the prying eyes, carefully stepping over the officers' unmoving bodies.

Even in a gloomy city like Gotham, the night breeze is fresh and pleasant. Minx takes a deep breath before taking her top hat off with a theatrical move of a magician, revealing to non-existing spectators a small cell phone, lying peacefully on her hair. It wouldn't last long in the pocket or on a belt, plus Mister J gets mad when someone brings a phone to a party, so Minx glued it to her hairpin. Unnoticeable under the hat, doesn't bother in a fight and very hard to hit with a bullet. She can't leave her hone home. Just in case of this call.

- Sister Delivery Service, we are ready to hear your request, - talking jokingly is not only a habit, Minx doesn't want to make Florence worry ore than she already does.

- Kylie! Thank goodness, where are you?

- Well, I got late from work, then I got late from the bar with my colleagues. We're celebrating Ned's birthday, remember? I have definitely told you about that.

- But till 4 a.m.? I'm worried, there are riots in the city. It's been on the news, some terrorists took over the East End Regal Hotel.

- Really? - one of the officers starts moving and Minx's heel sends him back to dreamland. - That's like ten blocks from me. It's quite as a graveyard here. A graveyard drowned in beer. Just mice rustling. Teeny-tiny mice.

- Still...

Minx... No, Kylie laughs:

- Cool off, Flo. I'll be home in an hour and buy you some ice-cream on the way. It'll help you calm down. Make me something - I'm starving.

- Forty minutes. Or I'm calling the police and say you've been kidnapped.

Kylie salutes, as if her sister can see her, and laughs again:

- Roger, General!

She's lucky again - she presses the end call button mere moment before someone starts screaming, someone starts shooting and someone breaks the window. Left unattended, Batman unties himself and escapes. Looks like he's just as lucky as Minx is. Well, maybe, a bit less lucky. Anyway, Joker's furious, Harley's trying to make excuses and that means the party's over and Minx can slip away unnoticed. Now she just needs to change her tattered coat to some jacket. And buy some ice-cream. And then she can crack jokes about sisters worrying too much all morning. Flo will always see her laughing and careless. How lucky it is that Batman escaped at this precise moment. Then again, she's always lucky.

She's always lucky, cause she's always laughing.


End file.
